Snow White Queen
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: One-shot/-Serás eternamente mi reina blancanieves... -Vuelve a las aguas del infierno, Royce, de las que nunca debiste salir./La historia detallada de la venganza de Rosalie. Inspirado en la canción "Snow White Queen" de Evanescence.


**Summary: **_One-shot/_-_Serás eternamente mi reina blancanieves... -Vuelve a las aguas del infierno, Royce, de las que nunca debiste salir./La historia detallada de la venganza de Rosalie. Inspirado en la canción "Snow White Queen" de Evanescence._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Éste one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Snow White Queen" de Evanescence. Lo demás, todo es de mi propiedad.

**N/A: **Si os digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde ha salido ésto. Cuando leí en Eclipse la trágica historia de Rosalie, no puede evitar pensar "¿Cómo sería escribir desde el punto de vista de Rose su venganza?", así que ha salido ésto ;p. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Por cierto, os aconsejo que escuchéis la canción que da título a la historia, porque así seguramente lo entendáis todo mucho mejor.

Muchas gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo.

* * *

**Snow White Queen**

* * *

**Las calles de Rochester se mostraban tenuemente alumbradas por la cálida luz de las farolas, que ahuyentaban la oscuridad de la noche. La luna, completamente llena, era más brillante que nunca, cubierta de matices azules y platinos. Si aún fuera humana, probablemente me estaría muriendo a causa del frío que calaba hasta los huesos y entumecía los músculos.**

**Pero yo ya estaba muerta, y no percibía nada de eso.**

**Todavía sentía la quemazón en mi garganta, que más tarde se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, desde el último pelo de la cabeza hasta el dedo meñique de mis pies. De tanto en tanto el dolor se prolongaba más y me llevaba hasta el borde de la locura, dejando mi mente en un profundo negro abismal. Pero a pesar del dolor y la rabia que me envolvían, todavía sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, arrancando y destrozando tanto en cuerpo como en alma.**

**Sonreí.**

**Al menos ésta nueva condición me servía para llevar a cabo mi venganza.**

**Aún era capaz de oler el miedo de los cuatro cuerpos que yacían sin vida, pero con cada una de las gotas de sangre en el interior de su cuerpo. Había sido fácil, más fácil de lo que había pensado. Sus rostros llenos de terror me habían animado para seguir adelante con mi plan, devolviendo todos los golpes, uno por uno.**

**Pero todavía reservaba al que más daño me había hecho, pues él iba a ser el que más sufriera de todos hasta agonizar y suplicarme una clemencia... que yo no le iba a conceder hasta que decidiera que ya había sido suficiente.**

**Husmeé a la expectativa de percibir su olor.**

**Nuevamente, una sonrisa perversa se mostró en mi rostro.**

**No estaba muy lejos.**

**Caminé lentamente por la oscuridad, arrastrando la larga cola del vestido de novia que acababa de robar. Era de un blanco inmaculado, apretado en la parte superior y apompado de la cintura para abajo, con una apertura en el centro llena de volantes rosados. Al ritmo de mi paso, los bucles de mi cabello dorado subieron y bajaron como si de muelles se tratase.**

**Si antes había sido hermosa, ahora ni siquiera se me podía comparar con una divinidad. Era mucho más esplenderosa. Tanto que era indescriptible.**

**Pero todos los que eran como yo poseían la misma virtud.**

**Del lugar del que procedía su olor había dos guardias armados y con una expresión hosca en el rostro. Me acerqué despacio, siendo observada de arriba abajo por aquellos hombres. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de ellos como para poder actuar, cogí sus cabellos y tiré de ellos, rompiendo sus nucas a velocidad vampírica.**

**Ni siquiera pudieron pronunciar una sola palabra.**

**Mi sed de venganza aquella noche no tenía fin. Pasaría sobre el cadáver de quién fuera con tal de cobrarme cada daño recibido. Literalmente.**

**Pude observar el enorme e imponente portón de madera oscura que se alzaba ante mí, tan grande como una cámara acorazada.**

**Dejé escapar una silenciosa carcajada. **

**Era estúpido. Nada le libraría de mí.**

**De una sola patada derrumbé la puerta, reduciéndola a un montón de diminutas y cortantes astillas que con tan sólo rozarlas romperían la piel de un humano. Lo bueno de ser una neófita era que mi fuerza era muy superior a la de un vampiro creado siglos atrás.**

**Trás el vestíbulo una interminable escalinata en forma de caracol se retorcía formando espirales que parecían nunca acabar. Si subiera todas esas escaleras a velocidad humana seguramente no llegaría hasta el final ni al amanecer.**

**De forma automática mis piernas se activaron e inmediatamente una efímera corriente de aire impactó en mi rostro con fuerza, pero sin hacerme ni el más mínimo daño. Podría decir que incluso me pareció relajante.**

**En tres segundos ya me encontraba pisando el suelo de una amplia e insípida habitación que, por la majestuosidad de la escalinata, me imaginaba muchísimo más elegante. Pero simplemente no había nada.**

**Y cuando digo nada, es nada.**

**No había ventana alguna. El suelo de madera era de un color claro, casi blanco, muy parecido al de las cuatro paredes que formaban aquella enorme habitación. A pesar del efecto claro y espacioso que ejercía, a mí me recordaba más a la habitación de un psiquiátrico.**

**Lo único diferente era que el cuerpo masculino de cabello rubio aovillado en una esquina no vestía una camisa de fuerza blanquecina. Aunque, a decir verdad, debería hacerlo.**

**Cuando sintió mi presencia, levantó su rostro, contemplándome anonadado con unos asustadizos ojos azules. **

**-¿R-Rose? -tartamudeó casi con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.**

**-Hola, cariño -le saludé, utilizando una voz cargada de ironía y una perversa sonrisa.**

**Pude ver pasar por sus claros iris celestes todo tipo de emociones, pero sobretodo predominaron el pánico y el terror por contemplar lo que creía muerto.**

**-T-Tú no existes -dijo a trompicones, sin poder creer la imagen que sus ojos le devolvían-. E-esto no es r-real.**

**-Oh -murmuré, llevando teatralmente una mano a mi inerte corazón, como si acabara de decir una gran blasfemia-. ¿Pero por qué dices eso, amor?**

**-Tú no existes -insistió, balanceando su cuerpo en un intento de calmar sus temblores- Tú no existes.**

**Me acerqué a él a paso humano, arrastrando suavemente la cola del vestido a mi paso, como si intentara dejar mi marca entre aquellas cuatro paredes que dentro de poco presenciarían el más macabro homicidio jamás cometido, sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre.**

**-¿Y eso por qué? -le pregunté muy cerca de su cuerpo. Lo suficiente como para arrancar cada uno de sus miembros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**Después de la alucinación, siempre venía la frustración disfrazada de rabia ante lo desconocido.**

**-¡Por que tú estás muerta! -exclamó, furioso ante una imagen que él había destruido días atrás-. ¡Yo te maté!**

**En un pestañeo le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le levanté por la fuerza, empotrándole seguidamente contra la pared más cercana sin separarme de él.**

**Un grito agonizante escapó de su garganta, tan alto que por un momento pensé que se había roto las cuerdas vocales y mi diversión se habría acabado. Sonreí cuando supe que tan sólo se había roto los huesos de la espalda.**

**Sus glaciales ojos azules me observaron con el terror escrito en cada una de sus pupilas y el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, aunque a decir verdad era el pánico lo que se mostraba en sus facciones.**

**Inspiré complacida. Podía sentir brotar el miedo por cada poro de su piel.**

**-¿Se siente bien? -inquirí esbozando una gran sonrisa burlesca que dejaba al descubierto todos mis dientes-. ¿Te gusta el sonido que hacen tus huesos al quebrarse o la sensación de angustia que te arrebata la posibilidad de hablar? -abrió la boca, asustado y horrorizado por las macabras palabras que salían de mis labios-. A mi me encanta...**

**Se hizo un silencio que tan sólo duró unos instantes, pero que creó una tensión tan tenaz que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. O quizá ya estuviera instalara desde antes de que yo entrara.**

**-¿Me vas a matar? -susurró, tan bajito que sino fuera por mi ahora agudizado oído jamás le hubiera escuchado.**

**-Se podría decir que te voy a torturar hasta la saciedad... lo que ocurra después no es cosa mía.**

**Subí las manos de su camisa hasta su cuello, agarrándolo con cuidado para no partírselo y que todo se hubiera acabado tan pronto. Con dejarle unos segundos sin respiración y provocar numerosos cardenales en su piel bastaría... al menos en esa zona.**

**El sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro por la falta de oxígeno me hacía cosquillas en las manos, pero en vez de hacerme reír me producía unas ansías desesperadas de hacerle agonizar hasta que me suplicara una muerte que yo gustosa le daría, pero después de hacer que su garganta se partiese en dos de tanto gritar.**

**Me encantaba oírle gritar. Me provocaba tal desenfreno que nunca sabía cuando era suficiente.**

**En el momento en el que su rostro pasaba del rojo al morado, sacó de algún lado un hilo de voz y preguntó:**

**-¿Por qué lo haces?**

**Mis manos se ciñeron más a su cuello, controlando cada vez menos la fuerza que intentaba reprimir.**

**-Porque quiero hacerte pagar cada uno de los sollozos que salieron de mis labios cuando te rogaba que me ayudaras mientras tú reías divertido por la escena. Porque destrozaste todas mis ilusiones y me llevaste hacia algo peor que la muerte. Porque tan sólo valoraste mi belleza sin detenerte a pensar en que detrás de un rostro bonito, había emociones. Porque mientras te alejabas riendo con tus queridos amigos, dejaste mi cuerpo desnudo, profanado y adolorido en el frío de la calle, sin preocuparte ni lo más mínimo en la que había sido tu prometida. Pero sobretodo... porque quiero librar al mundo de una escoria como tú.**

**A pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y con descaro añadió:**

**-Si haces esto, quizás sea por que eres igual que yo.**

**Inmediatamente solté su cuello, dejándole respirar entre tos y tos, para seguidamente impactar mi mano derecha en su cara, desencajando su mandíbula por la fuerza establecida.**

**-No me conoces. Jamás me compares contigo.**

**Sujetando el hueso dislocado, continuó hablando con una voz muy baja, casi como un susurro, pero llena de arrogancia y prepotencia.**

**-Me perteneces, mi querida Rose -dijo, fijando sus ojos celeste en los míos escarlata-. Yo acabé con tu vida y te llevé a lo que ahora eres, sea lo que sea. Aunque me mates, acabes conmigo o simplemente me dejes reducido a chatarra, recuerda que una parte de mí siempre va a permanecer en tí.**

**Si pudiera llorar, lo habría hecho como nunca antes. Me habría desvanecido y llorado hasta el cansancio, intentando liberar la desesperación que me embargaba. Todo por las palabras que él acababa de decir, y que eran más ciertas que cualquier otra cosa.**

**En ocasiones, llorar era la mejor forma de desahogarse, a pesar de lo angustiante que resultaba, porque así por lo menos tu cuerpo se liberaba de miles de emociones abrumadoras. No poder llorar era mucho peor, porque no había forma de expulsar tristeza alguna, sino que quedaba ahí, acumulándose en el interior.**

**-Nunca lo olvides, cariño. Eres mía.**

**En respuesta a sus palabras, le enseñé los dientes y solté un gruñido que hizo eco por toda la habitación, permaneciendo durante varios segundos allí.**

**Su rostro lleno de impresión era todo un poema, pero a mí solo me hacía querer destrozarle más y más.**

**-Eres un monstruo -susurró abriendo tan sólo un par de milímetro los labios.**

**-Jamás lo seré tanto como tú.**

**Sin poder controlarlo, lancé su cuerpo hacia la pared de enfrente, situándome junto a él al instante. Sonreí al comprobar que otro grito de dolor salía de su garganta como consecuencia a tres cotillas rotas.**

**Rápidamente volvió a abrir la boca para seguir haciéndome daño, aunque no fuera de forma física, pero dolía mil veces más.**

**-Estás congelada, Rose, como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana tallada así por alguien más. Y será para siempre, durante toda la eternidad y hasta el fin de los días. Por ese motivo, jamás podrás escapar de mí. Ni tampoco lo intentes, porque siempre permaneceré en tu memoria, ya sea vivo o muerto.**

**Él ya lo había comprendido todo. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo pensaba cosas así de los Cullen, sin saber realmente cuanto se acercaban a la verdad.**

**Se carcajeó suavemente tocándose la caja torácica con miedo a que esa acción hiciera estallar más huesos. Con la furia escrita en cada gesto de mi rostro, me levanté y le cogí nuevamente por la camisa, envistiendo su cuerpo contra la misma pared, de modo que le rompí algún hueso más de la columna vertical.**

**-Desde que te conocí supe que, a pesar de tu belleza, siempre serías la mala del cuento.**

**-Un cuento que tú te encargaste de romper -le recriminé con voz dura y el rostro contraído por la furia-. Una maldad que con tus actos despertaste.**

**-Sí, pero eso no quita que tu malicia quede cegada por la hermosura que ahora muestras, como si fuera el camuflaje que presenta un cazador acechando a su presa. Si tu rostro es lo último que veré antes de que la muerte me arrastre, que bienvenida sea, aunque sean tus manos las que me lleven hasta ella.**

**Alcé la cabeza, conocedora de la belleza que, a pesar de estar en tal situación, deslumbraba ante sus ojos en tonos dorados, blancos y bermejos.**

**-Serás eternamente mi **_**reina blancanieves**_**...**

**Con toda la fuerza que fuí capaz de manipular, empujé su cuerpo contra la pared de un sólo golpe hasta que sentí como ésta se caía en pedazos y sus piernas se removían inquietamente, temiendo caer a la ciudad que se mostraba cientos de metros más abajo.**

**Sus manos agarraron las mías instantáneamente, apartándolas igual de rápido al notar la gelidez de mi piel. Sus ojos me miraron pidiéndome la clemencia que tanto había deseado ver reflejada en su rostro, igual que había estado en el mío días atrás.**

**Como regalo de despedida le acerqué por última vez a mi cuerpo, amoldándole a cada una de las pronunciadas curvas que lo definían y uní nuestros labios en un beso lleno de furia, odio y rabia. Su lengua inició un breve pero intenso baile con la mía, que transmitió mi propia gelidez al calor de su húmeda boca.**

**Cuando el beso comenzó a volverse más fogoso le separé de mí y nuevamente le entregué a la oscuridad de la noche, donde metros más abajo las calles aún eran alumbradas por la tenue luz de las farolas.**

**El juego ya había terminado.**

**-Vuelve a las aguas del infierno, Royce, de las que nunca debiste salir.**

**Y segundos después su cuerpo se desvanecía con un grito en esas mismas aceras donde ahora laz luz iluminaba el cuerpo desconyuntado de Royce, cuyos labios antes besados acababan de expulsar su último halo de vida. Ahora ya no quedaba ni un hueso a salvo en su debilitado cuerpo, y yo había conseguido mi venganza sin derramar ni una sóla gota de sangre.**

**A lo lejos, en el horizonte, la luna se escondía para dar paso a los primeros rayos de sol que teñían de púrpura un amanecer que yo, a diferencia de Royce, presenciaría hasta el final de los tiempos.**

* * *

**N/A: **Fiiiiin, jaja XD. Lo sé, todo es un poco oscuro y trágico, pero siempre me imaginé así el final de la vida humana de Rose... bueno, y el comienzo de la vampírica, jeje. Si les ha gustado, por favor hagan click en el botoncito y escriban todo lo que gusten, pero por favor, sin ánimos de ofender.

Muchos besitos y mordiscos.

**Dark-Girl-Butterfly.**


End file.
